In the setting of department stores, the display of merchandise often becomes a critical concern. Some merchandise may sell more rapidly in one location of a store than in another location. The introduction of new products for sale also creates problems as to the proper manner for displaying these products. In many instances, the inability to properly display merchandise can determine the success or failure of the product being offered for sale. Ultimately, this can reflect on the profitability of the store offering this merchandise for sale.
In the past, merchandise has been offered for sale from racks, fixtures, hangars, shelves, peg boards, and the like. Fixtures are often permenently embedded into the store. Racks are often unmovable or, at least, difficult to rearrange. Throughout virtually all department stores, shelves remain as shelves throughout the life of the store, racks remain as racks throughout the life of the store, and very little flexibility, interchangeability, or adaptability occurs.
A recent innovation in the field of fixturing for stores has been the use of slatwalls. Slatwalls accomodate a wide variety of slatwall hardware. This means that various types of hangars can be interchangeably introduced to the slatwall fixture. Unfortunately, slatwall fixtures are generally permanently affixed to the walls of the store, or generally unsuitable for shelving, and present a relatively unattractive visual appearance within the stores.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a display panel that is suitable for the receipt of shelving and slatwall hardware and accessories.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a display panel that is easily movable from one wall to another within a store.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a display panel that can receive signs.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a display panel that may be uniformly manufactured and relatively easily installed.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a display panel that is aesthetically attractive.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.